True Love's Kiss
by articcat621
Summary: During the battle, Ginny is hit with a curse that causes her to lose her memory. She becomes confused as to who she is, and who it is she loves. She's ready to let go, but Harry isn't. He won't let her go without a fight. AU. One-shot.


A/N: JKR owns everything. This is just a little one-shot I came up with. It's obviously AU.

This was written for: The HP Potions Comp (Befuddlement Draught) and The Legendary Creatures Comp (Sarama).

Enjoy!

* * *

A redheaded girl groggily opened her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around. She was in a white room, surrounded by other people. "Where am I?" she asked worriedly.

"Ginny, sweetheart, you're in St. Mungo's," an older looking woman said.

She pulled the covers around her tighter. "I'm sorry, but who did you say I was?"

"Ginny?" a black haired boy asked. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked he had been crying.

"Who's Ginny?" she asked. She started to cry. Shaking her head, "I can't remember who I am!" she cried.

"I'm afraid the amnesia is much worse than we had thought," another woman said. This one was dressed in all white.

"Will she be all right?" the older red headed woman asked.

"I'm not sure Molly, we just have to wait and see."

"OH Ginny, my poor baby," the one called Molly said.

"Am I Ginny?" she asked.

Molly nodded. "Yes, sweetie, and I'm your mother."

"I'm so confused," she whispered.

"You were hit by a dark curse, it's no surprised you can't remember," another figure said.

"I…"

"It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to say anything. We'll just let you rest." Everyone stood and filed out of the room.

"I'm going to stay another moment Mrs. Weasley," the black haired boy said.

Molly nodded, closing the door behind her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" the black haired boy.

"I'm Ginny?" the girl asked.

He nodded.

She sighed. "I can't remember who I am. I'm just so confused."

"It'll be okay," the boy whispered, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Ginny cringed. The black haired boy immediately released her hand. She looked at him. His green eyes were somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't remember. "I'm so confused," she whispered again. "Where did you get that funny shaped scar?"

He sighed. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

She shook her head. "I feel like I should, but I just don't…"

He sighed. "Well, my name is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter," Ginny said, testing the name in her mouth. She shrugged. "Okay Harry, I appreciate your company, but I'm rather tired."

"Right, okay," he mumbled, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow Gin."

She stared at him as he walked out the door. Her head hit the pillow with a sigh. Why couldn't she remember anyone? Why couldn't she remember anything about herself? It was so painful, seeing those people. They looked so sad, but there wasn't anything she could do about! She had lost her memories, and even if they claimed she knew them, there wasn't any way to prove it.

Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke to a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked warily.

It was the black haired boy again. "Hey Ginny, I brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't have too," she whispered, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Croissants filled with strawberry jam are your favorites," he said, holding the pastry out to her.

"Oh," she said. She couldn't remember that. She bit into the croissant, immediately enjoying the taste. "It's wonderful," she commented.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad! I've also brought you some things to read." He had brought some books, newspaper clippings, and even her diary, all in the hopes they would jog her memory.

"Thank you," Ginny said. She stared at him for a moment. "I wish I knew who you were."

Harry frowned. "You were the love of my life, and I was yours. We had talked about getting married as soon as the War was over."

Ginny was stunned. She was going to marry this guy? "But I barely know you!" she protested, her voice going up an octave.

"I know, but you did before Ginny," Harry said gently. He reached over and gave her trembling hand a squeeze. "I'll leave you alone for now." He stood, swiftly exiting.

Ginny looked at the books warily. She grabbed the newspaper, immediately flipping through it. There were pictures of Harry, along with some other people. Apparently a war had just ended, and he was the one to save them all? She flipped the page. There was a picture. Of her.

A gasp escaped her lips. It was Harry, holding onto her unconscious body. He was crying, screaming at someone. She quickly read the article, surprised that it mentioned the two of them _were_ love interests. She threw the paper across the room.

Grabbing one of the textbooks, she flipped through it. It was about some place named Hogwarts. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember anything about it. Putting that down, she grabbed the journal.

It belonged to Ginny. _So this is mine?_ And she read it. She read how she had crushed on her brother's best friend. She read about everything she had gone through as a child, everything she couldn't remember.

Ginny closed her eyes. According to the journal, she did love the Harry boy. But she just couldn't remember him. And she didn't want to pretend to care.

A nurse came in. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Will I ever get my memories back?" she asked.

The medi-witch frowned. "I'm not sure. Hopefully something will jog your memory, but until then, we just don't know."

Ginny was quiet. She might not ever get her memories back.

She didn't sleep that night. She stared up, rereading the journal again and again. Ginny wished she could remember, but try as she might, she just couldn't.

* * *

The next day, Harry came to visit her.

"Harry," she said before he could even greet her.

"Yes?" he asked, a spark of hope in his eyes.

She felt guilty, but knew she just needed to get it off her chest. "I appreciate you giving me all these things, and while I suppose they are all true, but it's just not how I feel. While I felt this way in the past, I don't anymore. And I won't pretend that I do either."

Harry frowned at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want to do this, but please, just don't come back. I'm so confused as to whom I am, and how I'm supposed to feel. Seeing you is just making this so much harder. So please, just don't come back."

"But Ginny, I love you!" he protested.

"I'm sure you do, but I don't love you," she whispered, tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry for the pain I'm causing you."

"But we were going to get married, and have children," Harry continued.

"Just leave," she whispered. He was making this so hard on her!

Harry moved closer. "I'll leave, but not without doing this," he whispered before crashing his lips to hers.

Ginny was too shocked to move. After a moment, she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the kiss.

After a few moments, Harry pulled away. He looked into her eyes before telling her he loved her. He turned to leave when he felt his arm grabbed. Turning, he saw Ginny had tears in his eyes.

"Harry?" she whispered.

His eyes widened. "Ginny?"

"Oh Harry!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. "It's all coming back!"

"Ginny," he said, holding her tightly. "Oh thank Merlin you're all right!"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, crying into his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ginny, I was so worried!" Harry pressed kisses to her face, wiping away her tears. "I love you so much, so so much."

"I can't believe it…" she whispered, still horrified at what had happened. She had been cursed to forget everything!

"I thought I'd lost you," Harry said, squeezing her hand.

Ginny was quiet for a moment before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, pulling back a bit.

"I guess the stories are true! Nothing is more powerful than true love's kiss."

Harry chuckled, smiling at her. "Yeah, I suppose that is true."

"I love you Harry," Ginny whispered, before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

They would get their happily-ever-after after all.


End file.
